


Thunder

by SofyTrancy



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyTrancy/pseuds/SofyTrancy
Summary: Naoto ha da sempre avuto paura dei fulmini. Kanji è più che felice di tranquillizzare la sua ragazza.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!  
> Questa è la mia prima storia pubblicata su questo fandom, ma in realtà ne ho in corso molte altre sul mio PC (e in tutte troverete questa coppia, come principale o meno... sono completamente fissata con questi due xD) e spero di poterle pubblicare prima o poi.  
> Questa è anche la mia prima storia su Ao3!  
> Spero che la shot vi aggradi, nonostante sia solo una fluff scritta più per disperazione (troppe poche fluff su questi due, nessuna in italiano) che altro. Fatemi sapere!

**Thunder**

 

_La pioggia batteva contro la finestra della villa e una bambina osservava preoccupata il vetro, come se avesse paura che si potesse rompere da un momento all’altro._

_Fuori stava piovendo ormai da diverse ore e lei non poteva far altro che sedere sul divano della sala e attendere il ritorno dei suoi genitori, sfogliando le pagine di un libro._

_Peccato che fossero in ritardo. In enorme ritardo._

_Un fulmine cadde poco lontano dalla villa e la bambina sussultò, lasciando cadere il libro dalle sue mani._

_Fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi._

_Tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, era solo una pioggia dopotutto no? Cosa poteva mai succedere? Andare via la luce al massimo._

_Eppure era così terribilmente tardi…_

_Lanciò uno sguardo nervoso all’orologio._

_Fu in quel momento che sentì la porta aprirsi e lei si alzò di scatto dal divano e corse verso l’entrata, pronta a rimproverare i due adulti che l’avevano fatta aspettare tanto._

_Si fermò, interdetta, quando riconobbe la figura di suo nonno._

_«Naoto, i tuoi genitori non torneranno a casa stanotte.– le disse, e ogni singola parola rimbombò proprio come un tuono nella testa della bambina –C’è stato un incidente.»_

 

Un ennesimo fulmine dilaniò il silenzio della stanza e Naoto aprì gli occhi di scatto, ritrovandosi rannicchiata sul suo letto, il corpo che non smetteva di tremare.

Si portò una mano al petto, sentendo il cuore batterle all’impazzata.

Stava succedendo di nuovo…

Ogni volta che fuori c’era un temporale, lei non poteva fare a meno che rivivere quel terribile giorno e sentire nuovamente il terrore che l’aveva colta da bambina.

Non importava quante volte si ripetesse che andava tutto bene, che lei era al sicuro, che le persone a cui teneva erano al sicuro, il suo cuore continuava a battere e il suo respiro non accennava a migliorare, anzi, si faceva sempre più faticoso con ogni tuono che cadeva al suolo…

Un altro fulmine, un altro sussulto da parte della ragazza.

Sentì Kanji mugugnare qualcosa nel sonno, leggermente infastidito dal rumore che proveniva dall’esterno e Naoto si voltò verso di lui.

Tese un braccio, sentendo immediatamente l’impulso di svegliarlo e rannicchiarsi tra le sue braccia per trovare un minimo di tranquillità, nonostante odiasse quei momenti in cui appariva così terribilmente vulnerabile.

Ma si fermò.

Erano giorni che il ragazzo non dormiva, a causa della grande mole di commissioni che gli avevano affidato e lei non si sarebbe mai perdonata di aver disturbato le sue poche ore di sonno.

E poi era solo un temporale.

Poteva affrontare il problema da sola, era Naoto Shirogane dopotutto-

Un altro lampo illuminò la stanza e fu immediatamente seguito da un tuono, molto più forte e vicino degli altri.

Prima ancora che se ne rendesse conto, la ragazza aveva abbracciato Kanji e aveva nascosto il viso nella sua schiena, tremando come una foglia.

Quanto si stava odiando in quel momento.

Lei, la grande detective Naoto Shirogane, colei che tutti chiamavano il “Principe Detective”, era adesso completamente indifesa e in preda alla paura per della stupida pioggia.

Senza che potesse far nulla per fermarsi, aveva anche cominciato a singhiozzare.

Sentì il ragazzo muoversi leggermente sotto la sua presa.

«Naoto…?»

Oh perfetto, ora lo aveva anche svegliato.

Lo lasciò andare, seppur con esitazione.

«V-va tutto bene.– rispose, cercando di sembrare il più calma possibile e sperando che lui non si voltasse verso di lei e vedesse le condizioni in cui si trovava –Torna pure a dorm…!»

Un gridolino lasciò le sue labbra quando un altro tuono cadde al suolo.

Kanji si voltò di scatto, il volto visibilmente preoccupato.

«Ehy...» sussurrò, non appena la vide singhiozzare e rannicchiarsi nel letto.

Naoto non alzò lo sguardo.

«D-davvero, sto bene...» la voce con cui pronunciò quelle parole era un sibilo.

Sentì la mano forte ma delicata del ragazzo accarezzarle la guancia.

«Perché non mi hai svegliato?»

La ragazza aveva temuto che potesse essere arrabbiato, ma l’unica cosa che poteva sentire nel tono che Kanji aveva usato era la dolcezza che lui riservava solo a lei.

«N-non volevo p-privarti anche delle poche ore di sonno che t-ti eri concesso… m-mi dispiace…»

Anche se non lo stava guardando, la ragazza sapeva che lui le stava sorridendo.

«Non preoccuparti di questo.– le rispose, continuando ad accarezzarle la guancia e facendole provare una sensazione di protezione che solo lui riusciva a dargli –Vieni?» aggiunse poi, aprendo le braccia.

Naoto avrebbe voluto rifiutare.

Non perché non amasse lasciarsi completamente abbandonare tra le braccia del suo fidanzato, ma perché odiava sentirsi così indifesa.

Quando un altro fulmine rimbombò però, la ragazza si gettò contro di lui, affondando il viso nel suo petto.

Kanji la strinse immediatamente a sé, circondandola con le sue forti braccia e affondando il viso nei suoi capelli.

Era incredibile la sensazione di protezione che lui riusciva a regalarle ogni volta che la stringeva in quel modo.

In quei momenti, nonostante Naoto non avesse mai sopportato la piccolezza del suo corpo, era felice di sentire che Kanji riuscisse a nasconderla completamente tra le sue braccia, facendola sentire al sicuro da qualsiasi cosa.

Aprì la bocca per ringraziarlo, ma l’unica cosa che uscì dalle sue labbra fu un altro gridolino quando il rumore di un altro tuono le arrivò alle orecchie.

«Tranquilla, va tutto bene.– la rassicurò lui, stringendola con più forza e accarezzandole dolcemente la schiena –Non ti succederà niente.»

«K-Kanji...»

Non sapeva neanche lei perché aveva sussurrato il suo nome.

Sentirlo uscire dalle sue stesse labbra era come una conferma che lui fosse davvero con lei, che la mattina successiva lui sarebbe stato ancora lì, che nessun incidente in quella notte di tempesta gli avrebbe strappato via anche lui…

«Sì, Naoto, sono qui con te.– rispose, per poi lasciarle un bacio sulla nuca, come faceva tutte le volte che lei aveva bisogno di conforto –Adesso rilassati e torna a dormire. Non vado da nessuna parte. Non preoccuparti.»

Naoto annuì leggermente.

Fu sollevata quando si accorse di poter sentire il battito regolare di Kanji e si concentrò su quel suono, chiudendo gli occhi e isolandosi completamente da ciò che aveva intorno.

Quando si riaddormentò, non importò quanti fulmini squarciassero il cielo notturno, nessun incubo disturbò più il suo sonno.

 


End file.
